Development tools are devices that include software that aids a developer in developing hardware and/or software. Development tools may incorporate a test environment or alternatively, may be coupled to a test environment. The test environment tests operational features of the hardware and/or software under development. This hardware and/or software is referred to as the “UUT” (UUT). The test environment may include a test executive for managing execution of code for testing the UUT. This test executive may generate and record a data set from when the UUT is tested.
Development tools may provide a viewer for viewing data generated or utilized in the tools. A viewer may include application software that displays stored data and/or images. The viewer may receive test data from the test executive and may display the data to provide a user with information on the test data.